He, Him, and Her
by effyrodriguez
Summary: Clare believes she is only with Eli out of guilt and feels she should let him go. And why is Jake so keen on keeping them together. Rated M for future chapters.


Eli's Pov

Eli that's who I was before the accident. Who I was doesn't matter anymore though, what matters is if Clare still likes me. But I don't know anymore. I thought she did but lately she's been distant. I don't know what's become of her.

Clare's Pov

I can't do this anymore Jake. I was so sure I was doing the right thing for him but he's just become more depressed. Clare you can't just leave him Jake tells me. I have a life Jake and it doesn't involve him. So you're just going to leave him. I guess I reply though I'm not so sure. You're pathetic Jake says. Jake you wouldn't understand... Clare I know you still love him, why are you giving up on him. I can't take the guilt anymore I tell him. What are you talking about? I'm the reason he can never walk again.

2 years ago

Jake's Pov

It's been 2 hours 6 minutes and 12 seconds since the accident. It's been 5 hours since he's been in surgery and Clare still hasn't shown. If I was his girlfriend I would've tried my hardest to be here. As soon as she called me I made sure I was at the hospital before he got there. Waiting is the hardest part. My hands are shaking and I can't seem to stop sweating. My father offers me some coffee but I don't feel like anything until I know he'll be fine. Jake I have to get back to work my father says. It's ok dad you can go. He gives me a sympathetic look before leaving. He's going to be fine son he tells me but for some reason I don't believe him. The nurse walks out and I stand up suddenly but the sudden shift in weight causes me to stumble and Katie is able to grab my arm before I hit the floor. I didn't even realize she was here. I got this Jake stay here she tells me. She goes to speak to the nurse and as I try to listen to their conversation I can only make out muffled voices. After what seems like hours the nurse walks away and Katie walks over and takes my hand in hers. I think you better sit down for this. She never let's go of my hand and it takes a moment for me to get settled. She takes a deep breath and begins explaining what the nurse told her. So you're saying he may never walk again. Precisely she says. Why isn't Clare here. I wish I could tell you Jake but I really don't know. Can we go see him I ask. Yes, though the nurse said only one person at a time so if you want to go first that's fine by me. Thanks I say before going in not minding if he sees the tears that are falling down my face.

Clare's Pov

1...2...3...4 the more time I let pass by the less chance Eli has of surviving. I struggle to get a hold of myself but how could of I of let this happen. I almost killed my boyfriend and sadly that's not the worst part. The worst part is that I left him there on the ground. I've never seen him look so lifeless. I try to call the ambulance but I'm having trouble getting a grip on my phone and it falls to the ground. The screen shatters but it still seems to work as I'm able to get a hold of the hospital. The second the call ends my brain doesn't even register what's going on until I hear the beeping sound blaring in my ear signaling that they hung up. I can't even remember what I told them. What am I going to do? How many people saw me? Did he see me? There's so many questions running in my head that I don't realize I'm walking to Drew's house until I'm at his doorstep.

Present

Jake's Pov

I love you Jake. Eli we can't be together you're with Clare. Fine, I'll break up with her Eli says. No it's not fair. It's not fair to you too Jake, I see the way you look at me Eli says. What difference does it make how I feel I want you to be happy. I am happy Jake when I'm with you not her. Prove it then. What do you mean he asks. If you love me you'll kiss me. Fine then get your sexy ass over here. What if Clare sees I ask. Fuck Clare. I walk over to him in the wheel chair and I feel like my heart is about to explode while he pulls me on his lap. We're merely inches away from each other when he smashes our lips together. At first it feels weird to have another boy kiss you but then it starts to feel good and I hear Eli moan which causes my cock to twitch. Eli notices this and brings his hand to waistband of my pants where he squeezes my clothed dick earning a moan from me. As much as I am enjoying this I know that it is not right for Eli to be with me while he's still with Claire. I jump off of his lap and run out the door leaving Eli to himself.


End file.
